A Little Less Than Obvious
by Iorek Byrnison
Summary: While attending a sleep over at Taichi's one night, Yamato overhears something that he never in a million years expected to hear and now he can't get it out of his head. Taishirou, but Yamato centric. Warnings: Slash
1. In Which Yamato Awakes

**A Little Less Than Obvious**

**Chapter 1:**

**In Which Yamato Awakes**

_iorekbyrnison_

Yamato's eyes snapped open. For a moment he was confused as to what had disturbed him. Eyes still glazed with sleep, but already frowning the young teen heard it.

'Thump, thump'

With a frown Yamato rose slightly from his sleeping bag leaning back on his elbows and gazed into the darkness. This was Taichi's room complete with posters of famous soccer players and long concealed messes. He and the rest of the digidestined had stayed the night after an evening get together while Taichi and Hikari's parents were out of town. All the boys were bunking in Taichi's room while the girls bunked in the living room.

'Thump, thump'

As his eyes adjusted, Yamato noticed that Taichi's bed was empty which was strange in itself because once the goggle-brained leader of the first chosen children went to sleep he stayed asleep and nothing short of Malomyotismon invading Tokyo could awaken him. Taichi's absence could mean only one of two things. One, Taichi was having an off night and had woken up by accident or, two, his best friend had simply never gone to sleep. Knowing the soccer obsessed boy as he did, Yamato was willing to bet on the second option.

'Thump, thump'

So his friend was up in the apartment. One problem was solved, but another wasn't. Where was that sound coming from? Obviously Taichi was making it, but why? Sighing as visions of Taichi fighting off burglars in the night surged through his sleep deprived brain, Yamato resolved to get up and go see for himself. As he walked out of the room, however, the warrior of friendship never noticed the absence of another person.

"Thump, Thump'

The sound was coming from the bathroom and Yamato pleaded that Taichi hadn't simply eaten something wrong and was now being obnoxiously loud and gross. Walking closer Yamato began to make out another sound.

Was that a moan?

Fearing that he was about to walk in on his friend relieving himself of a wet dream Yamato stopped. He was only inches away from the bathroom door now and he had a tough decision to make. Open the door to see if Taichi was really in trouble as the banging was becoming far more frantic or go directly back to his sleeping bag and forget the possibility of his friend relieving a boner in the dark of the night where any of his friends could wake up and hear?

"Oooh Taichi"

Yamato froze. What? Where was the burglar? Where was the bad indigestion? Where was his friend being obnoxiously loud as he jerked himself off in the dead of night? All thoughts were quickly liquifying and making there way out through Yamato's ears. This was inconceivable.

"Koushiro, Kou! You're so tight!"

Yamato could hear panting now and the small groans the two behind the door were making. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the dark he could make out picture frames wobbling slightly in the hallway with each new 'thump'.

And the 'thumps' were getting faster.

Oh God. Taichi was in that bathroom right now fucking Koushiro. The goggle-headed leader of the digidestined, the chosen children, the holder of the crest of Courage was fucking the holder of the Crest of Knowledge against the bathroom wall.

"Tai. OH! Tai, We're being too . . .ah . . . loud. Someone will hear."

Yamato vaguely heard Taichi chuckle. His own vision was starting to swim.

"Mmm Kou, you know you like it."

Whatever remark Koushiro was going to make was forgotten as the young computer genius let out a purely guttural moan that was swiftly silenced by what Yamato could only assume was Taichi's mouth.

Dear God.

Yamato quickly turned around, not willing to hear any more, and stumbled back towards the safety of Taichi's room where he collapsed into his sleeping bag. He vowed to never think of this moment again. He vowed to forget this moment ever happened and that he had not almost walked in on his two apparently gay friends having hot sex in a bathroom and he vowed most of all to forget the heat that was burning his cheeks and how tight his pajama pants had suddenly become.

He vowed it.

-AN: Chapter 2 is already done and should be up soon if not tomorrow. I would like to give chapter one a few hours off the press before shoving more out. Thank you, as always for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)

Just to let you know, every time I type in Koushirou into Open Office the spell check tries to change it to the word 'desirous'. :) Koushirou FTW!


	2. Bullet Trains

**The Things we don't Expect**

**Chapter 2:**

**Bullet trains**

_iorekbyrnison_

Okay, so maybe his vows didn't mean that much outside of the digital world and band practice, but it wasn't as if he could be blamed for that. All those years of girl watching with Taichi and the brunette turns up banging guys breathless into bathroom walls. Yamato felt a divine right to be confused. He could see Koushirou being gay. He really could because the boy had never made any indication that he preferred either sex, but of all people Yamato figured Taichi Yagami would be the most staunchly heterosexual.

That night Yamato had stared up at the ceiling trying to figure out how he had missed something so big. He feigned sleep when Taichi and Koushirou had returned from their rendezvous obviously exhausted, but even as they collapsed into their respective bed/sleeping bag Yamato continued to stay awake.

There were so many questions going through his head and none of them were solved by the time morning came nor by the time each of the digidestined awoke for breakfast. They remained unsolved as the group said their goodbyes that afternoon and fuck it if they kept flooding uncontrollably in his head days, weeks, and months later.

So Yamato decided that a little observation was in order. Maybe what he heard was all a crazy dream. Maybe all the soda and junk food the night of the party had messed with his head. Maybe, just maybe Taichi and Koushirou were doing something else that night in the bathroom.

As it turned out, however, Yamato could not have been less delusional that night if he had tried (and for the record he had certainly tried). Taichi and Koushirou had definitely been in that bathroom that night. They had definitely been having sex mere feet away from where their destined friends were sleeping and they most definitely should have been the most obvious couple in all of freaking Tokyo!

The month after the party Yamato kept one eye glued to the two boys. If anyone noticed his sudden interest nobody mentioned it, though Sora gave him a few odd looks. He had to be sure of what he heard and it wasn't all that hard to come to a conclusion.

They practically fucked each other with their eyes in public. Really, the chemistry between the two was sweltering. Yamato lost count of how many times he had caught them candidly fondling thighs under tables or brushing against each other whenever they walked. Taichi found all sorts of reasons to embrace Koushirou, each time making it seem nothing more than an overly affectionate hug from a friend. Taichi was not alone in his advances. Koushirou made it his mission to touch Taichi as much as possible. When they were in class together each morning Koushirou would lean a little too close over Taichi's shoulder with one hand pointing towards the last minute homework the bearer of courage had neglected to do the night before and the other firmly placed a little low on the small of the brunette's back.

And he couldn't forget the looks. Taichi and Koushirou sent glances at each other that made _Yamato_ blush and stammer. How could someone walking between the 'When we go home today I'm going to fuck you over the kitchen counter' look not spontaneously combust? How had nobody thought such advances were odd? Was everyone so set in their beliefs about the two digidestined that the idea was just impossible?

Yes, that had to be it or Yamato certainly wouldn't feel as if he had been run over repeatedly by a bullet train. A very large and super fast bullet train.

Still yet the questions rolled sluggishly through Yamato's head gaining weight and sprouting new puzzles on their own. He was drowning in curiosity. The questions were literally leaking out his ears if they were not resting on the tip of his tongue. Were the two in a serious relationship or did they have a friends with benefits thing going on? How did it all start? When did it all start? Did anyone else know or was he the first? Were they ever planning on telling anyone? Was Taichi really gay or did he just like Koushirou in particular? And God help him, did Koushirou always bottom?

He would have his questions answered or he might very well explode.

-AN: I'm already working on what should be the last chapter. It will be considerably longer than the first two chapters. More soon!

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.


	3. Mission Code Name: Interrogation

**A Little Less Than Obvious**

**Chapter 3:**

**Mission Code Name: Interrogation**

_iorekbyrnison_

He would have preferred to confront the two about his questions in private, but that was quickly becoming an impossible option. Wherever the Taichi and Koushirou went there seemed to be someone else there as well. If it wasn't the soccer team then it was the computer club and if it wasn't either of those then some other digidestined attached themselves, following the boys and chatting happily about nonsense topics like how their days went. Sure Yamato knew theoretically the couple had to be alone sometimes, but obviously it was when he had other plans with his band or with Sora and he couldn't even think of canceling those.

Yamato had even gone out of his way to get them alone too. He'd attempted everything from pulling them into unused classrooms during breaks at school to inviting only the two of them to his house for 'parties' that the rest of the digidestined suddenly and mysteriously dropped out of at the last minute. Each time he was interrupted by either the bell ringing or one of the other digidestined suddenly hearing of his 'invite' and deciding to show up unannounced to his 'party'. Yamato was truly at his wit's end.

So he decided to go a different route. If he couldn't get them alone, then he would ask the couple in public. It wasn't exactly kosher, he knew, but the frustration of simply not _knowing _was stifling and Yamato felt as if he would suffocate soon if such a weight was not lifted. Plus, he figured that having other digidestined find out wouldn't be too much of a bad thing. Taichi and Koushirou didn't seem too concerned about anyone finding out anyway or, at least, it looked that way.

Possibly they would be okay with it.

Probably.

Okay, so maybe they would be royally pissed at him for a few weeks, but Yamato was going steadily crazy like he _himself_ had some deep dark secret and not his two best male friends.

The 'interrogation' party was set up as nonchalantly as possible. Like Taichi's party for the digidestined a month ago he had explained that his dad was away on business and it would be really fun to have friends over while he had his apartment all to himself. Of course Takeru and Sora gave him odd looks at his explanation, but the rest of the chosen children were game and it happened that the time of the party didn't interfere with major study times, soccer games, kendo practice, or, in Daisuke's case, punishment for failing a test. Yamato knew this to be the case because he had checked everyone's schedules repeatedly before making the plans.

So it came to be the day of the party and Yamato let everybody settle in before he decided to make his move. The digidestined were all sprawled out in the living room of his apartment. Daisuke and Ken seemed to be in an epic battle with each other over some game on the television while Takeru watched on in amusement. Sora, Mimi, Miyako, and Hikari were at the breakfast bar chatting and giggling every so often. Jyou and Iori were sitting on one of the couches talking together in low tones and conveniently Taichi and Koushirou sat with their heads a little too close together on the other couch in deep conversation. Koushirou chuckled at something Taichi whispered into his ear and looked away for a moment giving the bearer of courage ample time to blow gently against the red head's ear. As Koushirou's eyes darkened and a shiver ran down his body Yamato gazed around the room in sheer amazement, but none of the other digidestined were paying the slightest attention. Stationed off to the side as he was Yamato wondered how Taichi and Koushirou weren't the bearers of the crest of dumb luck rather than courage and knowledge respectively. Were the rest of the digidestined truly oblivious?

Making up his mind Yamato traveled over to Ken and Daisuke and flipped off the television earning shrieks of outrage from his protege and gaining the attention of everyone in the room including Taichi and Koushirou.

"Yamato! You bastard! I was almost finished beating Ken's ass into the ground!" The brunette shrieked once more.

"Hah, you wish. You couldn't beat me if I had my hands tied behind my back and I was blindfolded." Ken smirked at Daisuke's glowering eyes.

"Oh yeah . . ."

But Yamato had other plans. Turning to face Taichi and Koushirou he cleared his throat nervously. "Taichi, Koushirou I have a question to ask you and you must be completely honest with me."

Koushirou's eyes immediately widened in surprise, ever quick on the uptake, and then darkened in suspicion while Taichi and the rest of the digidestined remained clueless.

"Sure man! Whatcha want to ask?" Taichi smiled broadly.

"About the party that you threw at your house a month ago . . ." Yamato began.

"Yamato, in all seriousness, I don't believe you have the right to be inquiring about such things." Koushirou's voice was quiet, but it held no tints of anger only frank authority. Only then did Taichi seem to understand what was about to happen. His eyebrows seemed to scrunch down, drawn together in brief confusion before he turned his head toward Koushirou and back towards the blonde bearer of friendship. Then as if placed on a spring board, they rose up into his perpetually messy brown hair and his eyes came alight in mischievous glee.

"Oh so you have a question do you?" His smile was a bit much to take, so Yamato looked again towards Koushirou asking silently how he should proceed. If the conversation stopped now surely it would only leave the rest of the digidestined as curious as he had been for the past month.

Koushirou sighed and ran a hand through his red hair before looking towards his brunette partner. Taichi gave a small shrug that could have meant anything, but apparently the two were accustomed to silent communication because Koushirou merely nodded in understanding and turned back towards Yamato. "You may not have had the right to bring up this conversation and certainly not so in front of so many people, as close as we all may be, but the topic is agreeable. You may ask your question."

Yamato smiled a little. That was an answer only Koushirou could give. Collecting himself and standing straighter Yamato left out a breath of relief. It plunged through his lungs and out his mouth with such rush and gave him such exhilaration that he could only believe he had been holding it in since that night almost a month ago. He had prepared for this moment. In his head he had thought up a thousand different scenarios on how all of this would play out, but in the end the words came tumbling from his lips without any of the finesse that showed through in the lyrics he often wrote.

"Are you two dating each other?"

It was like a vacuum had sucked all the sound up in the room and then moved on to the air. That was probably why when Taichi grabbed Koushirou's hand fiercely in his and interlaced their fingers their answer to the question rang clearly throughout the room.

"Yes, we are dating Yamato." Koushirou's voice traveled to each of the digidestined with various reactions but the overlying one was shock.

"Wha? What do you mean Taichi?" That was Daisuke's voice and Yamato had to wince at the shrillness that seemed to pierce his eardrums. Sighing, the bearer of friendship trudged on. There was no going back from this. The only path was forward and he'd be damned if he left this situation in a stagnant pause after agonizing over it for the past month.

"How long?" It was strange how his voice sounded the weakest it had ever been. Even when he had been close to death in the digital world the sounds produced from his vocal chords had never held this helpless, clueless note.

"About two years now. It's been ever since the last invasion of MaloMyotismon." Taichi's voice was calm, but it was brimming in confidence and served to soften the shock still painted on their friends' faces.

"Why did you two start dating?"

"Mmm lots of reasons. It just seemed at that point everyone was pairing off. You and Sora, then Mimi and Jyou, then Hikari and Takeru. I don't know. We were talking one day and it just happened."

Yamato frowned. Sure a couple of years ago the digidestined, or at least the original chosen children, did seem to pair off. For a long time he and Sora had been moon-eyed over each other to the point that they didn't have much time for the rest of their friends and it was true of the other pairs too, but Yamato couldn't fit this reason in with all that he had observed. If it wasn't love the two had for each other then it was certainly an almost intolerable lust. How could it have started so simply when he knew for sure puberty had helped none of the digidestined along when it came to the field of romance? "So it started on a whim? That's hardly fair to you both."

Taichi's lips sank down into a deep and pensive frown. The expression was an alien one of the face of his normally cheery best friend. "If you believe for one second Yamato that I would begin a relationship, innocent or not, with one of my best friends on a whim then you obviously don't know me as well as I thought you did. Koushirou and I had our own times of confusion and problems at the beginning just as any of you did and I would appreciate you not to belittle our relationship just because you didn't see it coming." Taichi then looked over towards his partner who was smiling fondly towards the brunette and very proudly, as if to prove a point, kissed him tenderly on the forehead. Koushirou's eyes softened and immediately Yamato felt incredibly guilty for his words however meaningless he had meant them to be. He knew for a fact that he often had that emotion in his eyes while looking at Sora. The other pairs in the destined children had it too and once upon a time his parents had also gazed lovingly at one another. Whatever Koushirou and Taichi had, it was most definitely serious and he hadn't any right whatsoever to comment on it.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Yamato's voice was breathy whether in surprise or something else he didn't know.

"WAIT a second! Hold up! I wanna know what's going on! Taichi and Koushirou are dating each other and have been for the last two years right under our noses without anybody knowing?" Daisuke's voice cut through the atmosphere like a dull knife, ripping in half whatever understanding the bearer of courage, knowledge, and friendship had come to previously.

"Well, you are correct on some of your points and incorrect on others Daisuke. Taichi and I have been dating for two years, but not everyone was totally unaware of the situation. Though I am able to keep secrets to myself for long periods of time, Taichi is most certainly not. Quite frankly I am surprised that our secret stayed a secret for _this_ long." Koushirou chuckled lightly as Taichi gave a small 'hmph' of disgruntlement and forced himself to look away from his boyfriend although he kept their hands firmly entwined.

Well, that was a new one on Yamato. Someone else knew? Really? None of the other digidestined had given any indication of such knowledge.

"Who?" Yamato had to know.

Taichi smiled and ran his free hand through his wild mane of brown hair. "Well, Hikari for one. I think she knew the second we started dating. Man, my sis is scary! She's like my mom! I can't do anything without her knowing instantly. She took one look at me and was all like 'Well, I'm happy you and Koushirou finally confessed to each other' and then she just walked off smiling. I'm telling you it was freaky!" Taichi's free hand rose up and he wiggled he fingers to emphasize the 'spooky' effect and Yamato couldn't help but laugh at the half amused half peeved expression that appeared on Hikari's face.

"And she was the only one?" It made some sense then, to Yamato how the two had kept their secret so long if Hikari had been acting as a willing participant in the cover up.

"Well, no, not exactly." Taichi smiled and chuckled a bit nervously. Yamato frowned at the purely Taichi-esque gesture. Sure, the brunette was his best friend, but sometimes the blond just wanted to smack Taichi upside his seemingly empty head. A small cough from the other couch drew his attention before he could act on the thought. Jyou sat with his hands absently pulling at the ends of the crisp white polo shirt he wore.

"Actually Yamato, I knew as well." Yamato's eyes widened at the the blue haired teen before glancing back and forth between the couple and the future doctor. _Jyou_ knew before him? "Well, yes," Jyou continued "I knew about them and quite frankly I'm surprised I wasn't the last to find out. I usually am with these sort of things. Heck, everyone knew Mimi and I were dating before I did!" From the breakfast bar Mimi chuckled at her boyfriend's embarrassment.

"How . . . how the hell did you find out Jyou?" Yamato was still trying to get over this one, but he perked up when he noticed the blood red flush that began to rise from Jyou's neck and cover his body. A quick glance towards the other couch revealed that Koushirou's cheeks also had a slight red tint to them, but Taichi only cocked his head in a slightly goofy smile.

"Umm. . . I . . .ah . . . I kind of w. . walked in on them . . . um " Jyou was unable to finish the sentence but neither Yamato nor the rest of the digidestined needed much help filling in the blanks. Once again the reactions of the chosen children were varied though Daisuke seemed to be developing a twitch in his left eye.

"Geez guys, you really need to be more careful! Buy and gag or at least lock the door or something!" Yamato exclaimed as he watched Koushirou hide his embarrassed expression in his free hand. The blonde didn't even want to see the what Taichi's eyes would hold. He knew his best friend well enough to know that the brunette would find a certain appeal in a gag and Yamato certainly didn't need anymore fuel to add to the imagined images his brain had conjured up after that incident the month before.

The room seemed to fall into some sort of limbo. Nobody was willing to speak and if they were, then they didn't quite know what to say. This wasn't something that had ever happened in the group before and though none of them had a problem with it, getting their destined minds to wrap around the idea of Yagami Taichi and Izumi Koushirou's apparently very physical, newly revealed relationship was causing some short circuiting.

Fortunately, Daisuke's brain had been short circuited very many times already and he recovered quickly from the experience. "So, that's it then. Taichi and Koushirou are dating, or have been dating for two years now? That's great. Congrats guys!" The hyperactive teen then looked towards Yamato and pointed angrily. "But YOU Ishida owe me big time! You ruined my complete victory over Ken! What do you have to say for yourself?" Yamato opened his mouth slightly in astonishment and was about to tell Daisuke none too gently to fuck the hell off when he was interrupted by Taichi's amused voice.

"Actually, that's not all." The brunette smirked a bit deviously and Yamato could only wonder what he was about to do. "Since Kou and I are apparently dating publicly now I would like very much to do something."

Oh man, he wouldn't.

Well, apparently, Taichi certainly would because the leader turned victoriously towards his boyfriend and pulled the shocked redhead almost viciously into a kiss that soon became much too intense for public viewing. Yamato was too shocked to say anything as he immediately noticed Taichi's tongue breaching Koushirou's lips. The genius let out what was an unwilling gasp and deeply moaned as Taichi pulled away. Both were panting slightly as the room stilled, looking on in even deeper surprise. Koushirou's eyes were unfocused and his breath rushed from his lips frantically as he could do nothing but lean against Taichi collecting himself. Taichi chuckled in amusement before standing up from the couch pulling Koushirou with him.

"Okay, so it's getting kind of late. We're gonna go. Nice party Yamato. Hikari, I fully expect you home by midnight or Takeru will suffer the consequences." The two then made their way towards the door and Taichi tugged the still dazed Koushirou into the night air with an aura of pure triumph around him. The digidestined that remained could only look on as the front door closed with a snap.

The only sound that followed was the loud thud that was Ishida Yamato's unconscious form hitting the floor. It was only a little less than obvious that the last month had finally pushed him over the edge.

-END-

Again, Thanks for reading. Please review with your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed. :)

TAISHIROU FTW!


End file.
